Finding My Paradise
by Vanya The Ninja Maiden
Summary: Xover with Wolf's Rain. Kagome and Sota are wolves, but due to some circumstances, they are broken apart. She is bent on finding Paradise, and avenging Sota's murder. Along the way, she finds Kiba's gang. So what comes next? I AM ALIVE ONCE MORE!
1. Kagome is betrayed, a wolf and runs away

**AZ: Hello everyone. I'm posting this for my friend, Kaged Angel whose birthday is today. Happy birthday Kage!**

**Kenny: So tell her happy birthday in a review or something if you read a story on her account Kaged Angel or our shared account The Evil People (she has the email address on it)**

**Fiera: We would appreciate it if you would.**

**Usagi: And review.**

**Lamárië: AZ or Kit/Rei-sama accepts constructive criticism, no flames.**

**Note: This is a Wolf's Rain InuYasha cross over, and the pairings are KagomeKiba. This might seem a little angsty at first, but I hope you like it. Also after the final battle against Naraku.**

**Summary: Kagome learns she is a wolf, but then the demons after the jewel cause Kagome, Shippo and Sota to flee from their home. Lost, scared and wounded Kagome stumbles upon Kiba and the others after being separated from Sota and saving Toboe and Cheza. Will she find Sota and Paradise as well as love?**

**Disclaimer- No matter how much I would love to own them, I don't. There, happy now? I also don't own 'Nobody's Home' by Avril Lavigne.**

**Finding My Paradise Chapter 1- Betrayed, Kagome a ookami and fleeing home**

**'Song lyrics'**

"Speech"

'Thought'

"_Wolves talking"_

* * *

In the Sengoku Jidai-

Kagome's POV

We had done it. We had beaten Naraku! I was so happy because Miroku had his kazaana lifted, and Sango had her revenge for her family and Kohaku back. We completed the Shikon no Tama, and I was its new protector.

Sango had taught me how to use a katana, along with Sesshōmaru who had adopted me as his sister. It was beautiful, with a magnificent sheath with wolves running on it and one howling at the moon. Sesshōmaru had taken me to see Tōtōsai and I personally chose the design. I don't know why I made it with wolves though. I had a feeling that I had to.

Along with the sword I got a wonderful bow and quiver of arrows that magically returned. They didn't break either, and it proved useful when we fought with Naraku. I also had daggers all over my person, which also magically returned to my pockets.

I wore a black tank top with a picture of a bloody katana that said in red lettering, "Playing with swords is fun!" (a/n: I made that shirt up… Mine mwoohahahah). Over that was a black sweatshirt with blue flames emblazoned on it. I wore calf length black pants that had a few pockets on it. That is where I hid my pouch of knives.

My sword was strapped to my waist as well as a short sword that Miroku gave me, in thanks for destroying Naraku. The sheath had red sakura blossoms engraved on it. I could use that too incase I got attacked by demons searching for the jewel.

Meanwhile, it was nighttime and we were sitting around the campfire. Sesshōmaru had gone back to his castle to check on Rin, and I was making ramen for dinner. It was done and I called out, "Dinner!"

Shippō scampered over to me and I gave him a bowl. He smiled and said, "thank you okaa-san!" (How kawaii is that!)

I smiled at him and said, "No problem Shippō-chan," I said.

Sango and Miroku also came over, and I gave them a bowl. Sango thanked me and sat on the right side of me. Miroku said, "Thank you Kagome-sama for this wonderful dinner."

"You're welcome Miro- HENTAI!" I screamed and slapped him. He had a red handprint on his face and said, "It was worth it…"

Sango glowered at him and he said, "Oh Sango do not worry I have only eyes for you." Then she was groped and Miroku got pounded into the dirt once more, and Shippō said, "He never learns… Miroku if you want to keep a girl then don't grope them. At least not in public…" He added as an afterthought.

Miroku looked like this: O.O, then grinned. "Why Shippō I believe you've gained some of my wisdom."

Shippō just looked bored then he said, "No I just have common sense unlike your self."

Sango and I burst into laughter and rolled on the ground while Kirara purred in response.

Suddenly I said, "Hey where's InuYasha?" He hadn't come rushing in for ramen like he always did. 'Did something happen to him?' I wondered, and hoped it didn't.

"I don't know Kagome-chan, maybe he went to scout the area for youkai," said Sango. She looked a little worried.

I put my half-eaten ramen bowl down, then stood up and said, "I'm going to go look for him. Oh and help yourselves. I'm not really hungry."

"Okay, and be careful!" They called.

* * *

Still Kagome's POV

I made my way through the wood, randomly calling for InuYasha here and there. I had a concealing spell on me to hide my scent and aura, so that no demons could find me. Then, I heard voices close to where I think the Goshinboku (god tree) was.

I crept over there and hid behind some bushes. What I saw made my heart shatter into a billion pieces.

It was InuYasha and Kikyo, kissing like there was no tomorrow. Then they broke apart and Kikyo said, "InuYasha, now that you have killed Naraku you must come to hell with me."

InuYasha seemed to hesitate, and then Kikyo's supposedly 'serene' look had vanished and turned into an angry scowl. "What, do you want to stay for my reincarnation? Is she better than me?" She had fake tears (literally) coursing down her clay cheeks, then InuYasha said, "Of course not Kagome doesn't mean anything Kikyo, infact the only thing she was good for was the damn jewel shards and the ramen."

At this I felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest. 'I… don't mean a thing to him? Not even as a friend… Why InuYasha…'

"InuYasha… I love you so, but it would be _so _much better if I went to hell with you with my complete soul. Then we can be together forever," said Kikyo, her dead lips turning into a 'smile.'

Then I saw her look towards my direction and she smirked. 'She… She knows I'm here! That bitch…'

InuYasha nodded, and then he kissed her once more. "Of course I will. But first…" He started to kiss her more and what was even more disgusting was at the fact he started to take off her clothes.

'**I couldn't tell you,**

**Why she felt that way**

**She felt that way every day'**

'No… NO NO NO! I can't believe this… I won't let her have my complete soul!' I thought and ran away. As soon as I got to the camp I started to break down, while hurriedly throwing things in my bag. I left some ramen for Sango and Miroku, so that they wouldn't go too hungry.

Sango came up to me with Miroku and Shippō in tow, and saw me crying. Sango ran towards me and said, "Kagome-chan what's wrong?"

Miroku looked concerned while Shippō sat on my shoulder and petted my hair and tried to be comforting.

'**I couldn't help her, **

**I just watched her make the same mistakes again**

**What's wrong what's wrong now**

**Too many too many problems**

**Don't know where she belongs**

**Where she belongs'**

"I-InuYasha…" I managed to croak out of my throat before more tears came.

"What about InuYasha Kagome-sama?" Asked Miroku soothingly.

"He… He was with Kikyo… She told him to kill me… And he said yes… And then… He started to take her clothes off…" I whispered.

Sango and Miroku looked very shocked before Sango's expression turned to rage and said, "I'll KILL him!" Miroku tried to calm her down while saying, "He's not worth it Sango…"

I finished packing. "Sango-chan, Miroku-sama, I'm going back to the present. I'm taking Shippō-chan with me, but I promise I'll come back… I just can't stay here any more," I said. Tears were still falling down my cheeks.

"Alright Kagome-sama. Please come back soon," said Miroku who was comforting a crying Sango.

"We'll tell Sesshōmaru-sama what happened," he added.

I nodded and grabbed my bag. "I'll be back… I just don't know when."

'**She wants to go home,**

**But nobody's home**

**It's where she lies**

**Broken inside**

**There's no place to go,**

**No place to go,**

**To dry her eyes**

**Broken inside.'**

They nodded and Kirara licked my cheek before sitting back beside her mistress. "Good-bye everyone," I said and ran away with Shippo on my shoulder and my pack swinging from my back. (Hey that rhymes!)

I found the well, and the last thing I said before I jumped into the well was,

"You are an asshole InuYasha… And I will never forgive you."

* * *

In the Present at the Higurashi Shrine-

Normal POV

Tears falling from her cerulean blue eyes, Kagome sealed the well so that InuYasha could not get in. Shippō hugged her and tried to comfort her. "Thank you Shippō-chan," she said with a watery smile.

She got out of the well and dragged her backpack out. She opened the door and winced at the horrible pollution in the air of her time. 'Lately the air has been getting really bad. In the city there is so much smoke and rumor is that the scientists that had been coming in caused it to be this way. Everyone has been fleeing the city because of all the armed people marching around…' Thought Kagome.

**'Open your eyes**

**And look outside**

**Find the reasons why**

**You've been rejected**

**And now you can't find**

**What you've left behind'**

She ran inside. 'Some thing isn't right,' she thought. Suddenly her miko senses went off, screaming 'DANGER'. 'MOM! Sota! Grandpa!' She thought frantically.

She opened the door, and screamed bloody murder. Her grandpa was lying, dead, with a pool of blood surrounding him. He had a hole through his chest where his heart should have been.

She ran over, and saw a ugly demon that was gray and had sharp claws. "Stop right there you bastard!" She yelled. "Shippō-chan go hide now!" She hissed. He nodded and ran upstairs.

She saw her mother lying unconscious and bleeding from a deep cut to her stomach. Kagome looked at the demon with rage and anger. "How dare you…"

**'Be strong be strong now**

**Too many too many problems**

**Don't know where she belongs**

**Where she belongs'**

The demon laughed. "Aha what's the matter girlie? I killed your grandpa? Oh well, you'll be joining him soon!" He cackled and swiped at her with his long claws.

"You will DIE!" She screamed, and her eyes flashed a silver color before she unsheathed her ookami katana and her short katana and sliced an arm off.

"You little bitch!" He yelled and kicked at her. She jumped up and he missed, but scored a hit with his unsuspecting slash with his other arm. She hissed in rage and with a mighty stroke she sliced right through him, blood dripping off her blades.

The silver faded from her eyes and she ran over to her mother. "Okaa-san! Okaa-san please wake up!" She yelled. She was in fear for her mother and she knew her wound was serious and she wouldn't make it.

Mrs. Higurashi's eyes fluttered briefly before she said, "Kagome… You're here… I'm sorry…"

Kagome shushed her and said, "No, it's not your fault mama. I'm so sorry I wasn't here before… Its my fault…"

'**She wants to go home,**

**But nobody's home**

**It's where she lies**

**Broken inside**

**There's no place to go**

**No place to go**

**To dry her eyes**

**Broken inside'**

Mrs. Higurashi grabbed her arm. "No Kagome, don't blame yourself. I… I have to tell you something. You and Sota…"

Kagome started to cry once more as she saw her beloved mother was dying. The color was fading from her face.

"Yes okaa-san?" She said gently.

"You… and Sota are wolves. Not demons, but real wolves. You're wearing a human disguise. You and him must get out of the city before hunters come after you."

Kagome was aghast. "But… How can that be? Wolves died out supposedly centuries ago."

"No Kagome. There are still wolves, but they pretend to be humans to survive. Please… Take Sota and run. Go far away, and search for Paradise… For me and grandpa. Please?" Said Mrs. Higurashi. She started to breathe in heavy gasps of breath.

"Yes okaa-san, I will. But… How can we transform into wolves?" Asked Kagome.

"Just think of yourself as a wolf, and say your name but first say 'Ookami'. Then you will turn into your true form. To be human, just think of yourself as you are now and say, 'Ningen Kagome'. Now, go… My daughter," said Mrs. Higurashi, and her head fell to the side before she breathed no more.

Sobs wracked Kagome's frame, and with trembling fingers she closed her mothers eyes and kissed her forehead, and murmured a prayer for her soul. 'I'm sorry… Mother…'

**'Her feelings she hides**

**The dreams she can't find**

**She's losing her mind**

**She's falling behind**

**She can't find her place**

**She's losing her faith**

**She's falling from grace**

**She's all over the place…**

**Yeah…'**

She grabbed her pack and threw some food and water in it, and then ran upstairs. She walked to Sota's room and found him hiding under his bed. He saw her and screamed, "KAGOME!" Then immediately started sobbing.

"Kagome… there was a demon and he… killed grandpa and mom made me hide up here!" He cried.

Kagome flinched. "I'm sorry Sota… Mom and Grandpa are dead. Mom told me that we have to leave… And we are wolves Sota… Wolves…" And she explained it to him.

Sota was crying more and said, "O-o-okay Kagome…" She rubbed soothing circles on his back but it did nothing to help her feel better.

"Come on, we have to grab clothes and get out of here," she said. He nodded tearfully and crammed some clothes into a small pack.

"Shippō-chan! We're leaving… And I have something to tell you," said Kagome. He jumped at her and she carried him and walked to her room.

"Momma! You're bleeding! What happened?" He cried. While sniffling she told him what happened. "I'm sorry okaa-san," he said and tried to comfort her once more.

"Thank you Shippō-chan… There I'm done now we have to leave…" She said and said, "Jump in my pack Shippō-chan. I can't carry you in my hands right now."

"Okay 'kaa-san," and he jumped into her snug warm pack where some blankets were. (a/n: the reason Shippo is so calm about this is that since he didn't know them really well he didn't feel the pain of loss as much as Kagome)

She stopped by Sota's room and he walked out. "I-I'm ready, K-Kagome," he said.

Kagome nodded and she grabbed his hand and led him out the house without letting him see the dead corpses of her former mother and grandfather.

"Sota… I'm going to start running now. I'll shrink our packs so that they fit on our wolf backs. "Shippo I'm going to shrink it but I'll make it so it doesn't squish you," and she heard a faint "Hai" in response.

She muttered a quick spell before they were a child's size backpacks. Then she told Sota that they had to change into their wolf forms, and he nodded.

'Okay… Think wolves… I am a wolf… I am a wolf… I am the "Ookami Kagome!" she screamed as she felt herself shrinking and then she closed her eyes before she fell to the ground.

She opened her eyes and blinked. Everything seemed clearer, sharper than what the vision had been for her 'human' eyes. Then she looked over at Sota, who gaped at her.

"_What? What's wrong?" _She tried to say but it ended up sounding as howls and yips.

"Kagome… You transformed! And you have silver eyes! And your fur is black and bluish, kind of," said Sota.

She rolled her eyes and yipped at him. _"Hurry up Sota we have to go!" _She urged. Sota said, "I know!" Then a few minutes later an "Ookami Sota!" was heard and her brother turned into a small wolf that was black and had brownish-blue eyes.

"_Great now let's go!" _She barked frantically as they heard sirens blaring. (a/n: for your info they are in the forest next to the shrine…)

"_Okay!" _He said and then they started to run, and Kagome looked back at her home mournfully as she was forced to leave the place she had lived her whole life.

But now, the time was to run and then… Find the paradise that her mother told her to find. For she, Kagome was not human any more, and wolf Kagome took her place. And she followed her nose to a distant scent that smelled like… flowers.

'**She wants to go home,**

**But nobody's home**

**It's where she lies**

**Broken inside**

**There's no place to go,**

**No place to go**

**To dry her eyes**

**Broken inside.**

**She's lost inside, lost inside**

**Oh oh…**

**She's lost inside, lost inside**

**Oh oh oh…'**

End of Chapter 1

**AZ: I told you it was angsty. Oh well, I hoped you liked it.**

**Kenny: So please review.**

**Fiera: No flames! **

**Usagi: Will accept constructive criticism.**

**Lamárië: And she will update if she gets at least 5 reviews.**

**AZ: And happy birthday Kaged Angel! You go girl! Have an awesome birthday and I hope you get what you wanted. **


	2. And she is separated from family

**AZ: Hey everyone! Thank you for all the lovely reviews- you're so nice! **

**Kenny: Wow, over 10 reviews.**

**Fiera: More than we expected. Yay!**

**Usagi: Please review.**

**Yumiko-Emiko: Review or I'll kick your ass for Kit.**

**Lamárië: She's serious and she does kick ass. Lolz.**

**AZ: Thank you Yumiko. Oh and if you like LOTRIY xovers you'll like my new story that will come out in a couple of days, but it will be on my account called, 'Not Who She Used To Be' okay?**

**Review Responses:**

**Kaggy-chan2202: Really? Thank you! Here's your chapter.**

**Regretfully-yours-Cassy-chan: Thanks for reviewing- you rock.**

**Yumiko-Emiko: Yes I remembered, thanks for reviewing!**

**I love authrun: Thanks for reviewing and telling me its good.**

**Sacaku: Thanks! I hope you like this chapter.**

**Black Hands: Thanks for reviewing!**

**Chinadoll27: Thank you! **

**AnimeMoonlightGoddess: I'm trying. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Lunasun72: I know, I just had to make one since there weren't very many. And there is a little more angst in this chapter. Thanks for telling me its well written, and very good it makes me sooo happy! Lolz.**

**Kaged Angel: Since you and other people asked so nicely, well here is your chapter.**

**Rage: Lolz okay thanks!**

**Kage Otome: Really? Wow thank you. I like your stories too, and I agree with what you said. Well there'll be more here… Heheheh my Yami today is active… (Yami V is my dark side… Too bad I didn't post this on my other account…)**

**Kirei kitty: Wow thanks soooo much! It's on your favorites? You flatter me. Lolz thanks for reviewing!**

**Keeper-of-mauve-paradise: O.o Um, thank you very much… #Backs away slowly# I'm glad you liked it!**

**AZ: Once again, thank you all!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own them for the last time! I also don't own 'World So Cold' by Mudvayne. (My brother was listening to that while we were in the car)**

**Finding My Paradise Chapter 2- And what is left is separated from her**

**'Song lyrics'**

_'Wolves talking'_

'Thought'

"Speech"

* * *

In some remote location in Japan, outside of Tokyo-

Normal POV

They were still running, in the freezing cold. Heavy snowflakes fell on them like pouring rain, and it didn't help that Kagome and Sota only had their fur and their backpacks to keep them warm.

Shippō shivered from inside the bag and burrowed in further. 'Its so cold,' he thought.

Kagome, sensing Shippō's distress, gave him a bark to tell him that she was sorry. (a/n: Yes I made it so that Shippō could understand them) Shippō only shook his head and yipped, '_It's not your fault.'_

'Yes it is,' she thought. 'If only I knew it was snowing out I would have brought warmer things… Damn,' she thought.

She turned back and howled, _'Sota how are you holding up?'_ Sota howled back, _'I'm okay Kagome but can we rest?'_

Kagome said, _'Let me try to find a city, hold on.' _Sota nodded. Kagome sniffed around, trying to find the barest trace of a sign of civilization somewhere around them. She threw her head back in frustration a while later but then she smelt something.

She turned to the north and sniffed deeply. 'It's there, I can smell it,' she thought. She took another deep draught of the cold air and then thought, 'A city. Humans.' She yipped in excitement and Sota looked at her and asked, _'What, what is it sis?'_

She turned in the direction of the city in the north and said, _'I smell a city in this direction, full of humans. We can stay there.'_

Sota nodded and questioned, _'How far do you think it is? I'm hungry,'_ he whined.

'_I don't know but I'm hungry too so try not to bring up the subject of food, and does it look like we can picnic here?'_ She asked him.

'_No,' _he barked sheepishly.

Kagome only sighed and started to run as fast as she could so that she could get there quicker, but not too fast that her brother could not keep up. She was used to traveling quickly- she was forced to by InuYasha. At the thought, her eyes watered and she only shook her head and kept running.

A sharp throb reminded her that she had to stop and bandage her foreleg soon, for she was losing too much blood. 'Damn demons…' She thought angrily. 'I have to keep going.'

Sota howled in concern but she only answered him in a howl of her own that said, _'I'm fine don't worry about me.'_

_'Yeah but you've been bleeding a lot…'_

'_I'll be okay soon I promise as soon as we're there I'll bandage it,' _she told him. He yipped an _'okay.'_

Soon they arrived at a gloomy looking city. They immediately changed into their human forms to not accumulate suspicion. I mean, wouldn't it look suspicious if you saw 2 wolves walking around with backpacks on?

**'When passion's lost and all the trust is gone,  
Way too far, for way too long  
Children crying, cast out and neglected,  
Only in a world so cold, only in a world  
This cold  
Hold the hand of your best friend, look into their eyes  
Then watch them drift away  
Some might say, we've done the wrong things,  
For way too long, for way too long'**

Kagome looked around. It was snowing less here, but the city's overall feel was gloomy, dark and sad. She saw homeless people huddled together in alleyways, and some kids were crying. Her heart went out to them as she could see they were either lost or without parents.

**'Fever inside the storm,  
So I'm turning away.  
Away from the name  
(Calling your names)  
Away from the stones  
(Throw sticks and stones)  
'Cause I'm through mending the wounds of us'**

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry for what you have to go through," she wanted to say. She soon stopped in an abandoned alleyway and set her pack down. "I'm going to bandage it, here eat something," she said and tossed Sota a cereal bar.

She pulled out the roll of the bandages and sprayed some disinfectant on her wound and hissed as it burned. Then, with some in her mouth, she tried to bandage it while she tried to do it quickly.

**'Keep your thorns  
'Cause I'm running away,  
Away from the games  
(Fucking head games)  
Away from the space  
(Hate this head space)  
The circumstances of a world so cold'**

She managed to finish it but however she knew it wouldn't last too long before she had to bandage it again. Once again she cursed that demons existence. It had taken away her family and broke it apart, and now she would probably have scars to remind her everyday of her failure to protect them.

**'Burning whispers, Remind me of the days,  
I was left alone, in a world this cold  
Guilty of the same things, provoked by  
The cause,  
I've left alone, in a world so cold  
Fever inside the storm,  
So I'm turning away.  
Away from the name  
(Calling your names)  
Away from the stones  
(Throw sticks and stones)  
'Cause I'm through mending the wounds of us'**

She gave Shippō something to eat and munched on something but noted with displeasure that the bar was slightly stale. 'It'll keep us alive,' she kept thinking as she ate it.

"'Kaa-san?" Asked the cold kitsune pup. Kagome looked to him and said gently, "What is it Shippō-chan?" He looked at her with big teary eyes and said, "I'm cold 'kaa-san, and I'm tired… When can we rest?" "Yeah when sis?" Asked a weary Sota.

Kagome saw this and sighed, "Oh Shippō-chan, Sota, I'm sorry," she said and embraced them while on her knees.

**'Keep your thorns  
'Cause I'm running away,  
Away from the games  
(Fucking head games)  
Away from the space  
(Hate this head space)  
The circumstances of a world so cold'**

Suddenly she heard gunshots. She froze in fear and whispered, "Shippō, in my bag NOW! Sota, wolf form NOW!"

Shippō jumped in and closed the flap, and Kagome and Sota quickly muttered, "Ookami Kagome!" and "Ookami Sota!" Then they took off as fast as they could.

"You wolves won't get away from me!" Hissed an old man with a black dog that barked at them. In one hand was a leash, and the other, was a shotgun.

**'I'm flying, I'm flying away,  
Away from the names  
(Calling your names)  
Away from the games**

**(Fucking head games)  
The circumstances of a world so cold'**

He shot at them repeatedly while following as fast as he could. Sota's fear was so great it almost madeKagome retch. A bullet narrowly missed Kagome's head and instead plunked into the sidewalk. She increased her speed and so did Sota. _'We have to get away!'_ She called.

Suddenly Sota turned around and faced them while shaking in fear. Kagome's eyes grew wide and she wheeled around.

**'Why does everyone feel like my enemy,  
Don't want any part of depression or  
Darkness, I've had enough  
sick and tired, bring the sun, or I'm gone,  
Or I'm gone'**

"_What are you doing!" _She barked incredulously. He didn't turn to look at her. He only replied,

"_Kagome, go. Leave and I'll take care of them."_

She shook her head. _"No, I won't lose you! Come on, we can out run them!"_

He laughed, or tried to, but it sounded like a weak bark. _"Please Kagome. Run away and find paradise."_

**'I'm backing out, I'm no pawn,  
No mother-fucking slave to this,  
Never lied  
Never left  
Never lived  
Never loved  
Never lost  
Never hurt  
Never worry about being me, or anyone else  
Not a care, no concern, don't give a shit about  
Anything'**

She said, _"No… No Sota come on! I can't leave you behind!"_ She shook her head for emphasis.

The old man was drawing nearer, and he yelled, "Ha not being a coward are you? Well you'll die you bastards!" The dog barked and Kagome could see it's sharp canine teeth gleaming.

"_Please go. I'll be okay, I'll lead them away in a different direction. Go Kagome," _he said.

**'Backing out, giving up, no mother-fucking  
Slave to this,  
Never lied  
Never left  
Never lived  
Never loved  
Never lost  
Never hurt  
Never worry about being me, or anyone else  
Not a care, no concern, don't give a shit about  
Anything,'**

"_I can't," _she whined. Suddenly Sota turned around and Kagome could see an odd gleam in his eyes. Then he lunged forward and snapped at her.

Kagome jumped back, with fear and sorrow showing on her face. Sota turned back around and then he said, _"Sis, just go…"_

Kagome's silver eyes filled with tears and she nodded, then she turned around and ran as fast as she could, away from the old man, and away from the last bit of her family she had left. (She's talking about her biological family)

'**I need to find a darkened corner,  
A lightless corner,  
Where it's safer and calmer,'**

Silvery tears fell through the air as she could hear a gunshot and a yelp from behind her, and she ran even faster. _"I'm sorry Sota…"_ She whispered. 'I couldn't protect you… I couldn't protect okaa-san or jii-chan…'

**'I'm turning away.  
Away from the name  
(Calling your names)  
Away from the stones  
(Throw sticks and stones)  
'Cause I'm through mending the wounds of us'**

A mournful howl rent the air as she could hear a triumphant cry from the old man and from his dog. 'Damn you…' She thought angrily.

Shippō cried a little from inside the bag. He had been good friends with his adopted uncle. 'I'm all okaa-san has left… I have to protect her from now on…' He thought determinedly. From then on out he made a promise to himself that he would protect his mother as best as he could, for as long as he could.

**'Keep your thorns  
'Cause I'm running away,  
Away from the games  
(Fucking head games)  
Away from the space  
(Hate this head space)  
The circumstances of a world so cold'**

Kagome soon made it out of the city and noticed red seeping through her bandages. 'Dang it… I'll have to bandage it…' She found a forest nearby with her nose and thought, 'Perfect… I hope the hunter hasn't come after us… Sota… I'm sorry I couldn't stay with you. You didn't deserve to die!' Then her eyes turned even more silver, if that was possible. 'I swear… I will KILL that hunter… For what he has done…' (a/n: get it instead of red its silver because she's not a youkai… But no other wolves eyes turn silver when they're super ticked off) Then she howled a mournful, angry and sorrowful howl that could be heard even miles away from her.

But she didn't know that some one else had heard her cries.

**'I'm flying, I'm flying away,  
Away from the names  
(Calling your names)  
Away from the games  
(Fucking head games)  
The circumstances of a world so cold'**

End of Chapter 2

**AZ: Sorry it's a little bit shorter than my last chapter, which was about a page more. But in the next chapter she meets Kiba and his gang!**

**Kenny: Damn straight.**

**Fiera: Feel free to ask Rei-sama any questions you have, and she'll answer them in the next 'Review Responses'.**

**Usagi: Yes. No flames please.**

**Lamárië: We would like at least 6 reviews.**

**Yumiko-Emiko and AZ: Thanks for reading! Now review! 'Cuz you know you want to… Or at least we do. Lolz.**


	3. Meeting Cheza, Toboe, and the Others

**Vanya**: YES! I AM BACK FROM THE DEAD! I am updating! I'm not really going to explain why I was gone so long, but know this: I had a verrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry crappy year. And I had lost inspiration, but now it's back and I'm ready to roll. If you've read my LoZ x IY cross over, you'd know I just updated that yesterday. :D Yay for me! Anyway, enjoy this chapter. It's thanks to my reviewers and my friends, especially Kuro-chan and Kage-chan, that this chapter came to be. Also thanks to One-Winged Angel, I love that song and singing praise to evil… Sephiroth! MWAH!

**Disclaimer- I don't own either InuYasha or Wolf's Rain, isn't it obvious?**

Quote:

'"_**Paradise"**_

_**I doubt it really exists anywhere**_

_**Even where the scent of the flower led me**_

_**This place I've struggled to reach **_

**_Is a long way from Paradise"'_** –Kiba, the first volume of Wolf's Rain

* * *

**Finding My Paradise Chapter 3- New friends**

**'Song lyrics'**

_'Wolves talking'_

'Thought'

"Speech"

In Tokyo once more-

Sota's POV

I blinked and then whimpered at the pain I experienced from that hunters gunshot. 'No wait… I'm not dead?' I thought. My eyes struggled to open and then blearily blinked and waited for the world to take shape.

I was in a cage, and it had a wire door. The pattern was so intricately inlaid I couldn't possibly escape unless someone opened it from the outside. 'Where is Kagome-nee-chan? Oh yeah… I told her to leave…' and whimpered.

'Where am I?' I thought as I looked around. Outside my cage walls I could see scientists bustling about while studying other animals. They had tests being run on them. Some, I could see, were even wolves. I gulped and a shudder went through me.

'Kami what have I gotten myself into? Kagome please find me…'

* * *

In the forest-

Normal POV

Kagome walked through the forest, still in her wolf form. Tears leaked from her eyes and she thought murderous thoughts about the hunter. But soon she stopped only to be replaced with numb silence.

She noticed that her wound was bleeding through the bandages, so she just ripped it off her wound and then walked some more. She didn't really care much about it.

Kagome's ears were flat against her head, and her normally bright silver eyes were dull. Shippō yipped in concern. _"'Kaa-san, your wound is bleeding! You should put some bandages on it." _(Since he can understand her, he can also speak wolf tongue... Okay?)

"_I suppose so," _she said. She stopped at the base of a tree and set the bag down and let Shippō out. He jumped out and stretched in an amusing manner, and Kagome smiled a little at the kits antics and transformed into her human form.

She reached into her bag and brought out some bandages, as well as an extra long-sleeved t-shirt she had for Shippō. "Shippō-chan, come put this on," she said. Shippō groaned but put it on any ways and said, "Thank you okaa-san." She only hugged him and said, "You're welcome Shippō-chan."

Then she let go, but then she suddenly sniffed the air. Shippō said, "What is it 'kaa-san?"

"Wolf, and…" Kagome sniffed a little more and said, "the scent of a flower believed to be long extinct… The Lunar Flower."

Shippō looked curious. "The Lunar Flower, 'kaa-san?" He was answered with a "Hai." Then, Kagome flinched. "I smell demons. Stay here Shippō-chan, I'll set up a barrier. I'll go take care of them, doubtless the wolf and the Flower are being attacked."

"Be careful 'Kaa-san!" He called, and she ran away to the commotion.

* * *

In a clearing, in the Forest-

Normal POV

Toboe shivered. 'It's cold… Where is Kiba, Tsume and Hige?' The rusty colored young wolf thought. His brown-gold (amber, what ever) eyes looked around in fear. (He's in his wolf form) He was alone with Cheza, who was looking lost. Her pink hair billowed in the small breeze, and her dark pink-red eyes searched for the other members of their pack.

He and Cheza had gotten lost because the others had gone too fast for them and apparently didn't hear his calls because they were too focused on finding Paradise.

Toboe was opted to protect her since he was separated from the other members, and it made him nervous because he wasn't that old or that big to be very threatening to other wolves or soldiers, if they found them. He wasn't as strong as the others either, not even as much as Hige, who was always being called 'porky' or 'fatso'. (Poor Hige)

Suddenly the bushes rustled, and Toboe jumped in front of Cheza, snarling as bravely as he could. Suddenly an ugly creature jumped into the clearing. It was grotesque- it seemed to resemble a bear of sorts, but uglier and bigger and stronger looking. Soon another joined its place and another until there was four bear like things there.

"Lookie what we have here boys, dinner," roared one of them. Toboe was astonished; he didn't know they could talk!

Toboe gulped. 'I wish Kiba, Tsume and Hige were here!' He thought and whimpered as they advanced on him and Cheza. He moved to stand in front of Cheza so they would have to get to him first before they ruined their chances of finding Paradise! Then they roared and tried to hit him but a dark black-blue furry body sailed into the fray and viciously tore out the throat of the one who tried to strike them.

It was Kagome, in her magnificent wolf form. Toboe gasped at her beauty- it was breath taking. The sight of the she wolf standing proudly before them, with her tail waving high, and her mouth was dripping crimson blood, yet her gleaming canines were not tarnished by the red color.

Her fur was a marvelous black color with blue shining in it, along with the most beautiful silver eyes he had ever seen. In fact, it was the ONLY pair of silver eyes he'd ever seen. Her lips were curled back in a snarl; her eyes alight with righteous fury, and the love of a kill.

Kagome snarled at the bear demons, which had dared to hurt some innocent pup and the Flower Maiden, which was the key to paradise. And she needed that key. She would not allow them harmed. (A/n: okay let's pretend she knows that)

Kagome jumped at the one she previously injured, it was still alive. With power she never knew she had and her killer instincts she found she possessed, she jumped onto the fallen bear demon and bit into it's chest and it screamed and thrashed in pain, and with one mighty tug she pulled out its heart. She spat it out with much distaste and then jumped off the corpse. (A/n: Heart does NOT taste good… I've had to try cow heart (cooked don't worry) and it was so… gross… )

She growled in victory then she turned to another one. The other two screamed and ran from the sight of the crazy demonic she-wolf (that's what they think snicker). She then nodded to the now un-frozen Toboe and then he got up his courage to help her kill this one. (A/n: you know when you kinda freeze in the face of danger, well that's what happened to Toboe)

This bear demon wasn't as cowardly as the others, nor was it as small as they were. It roared, and used its huge paws to try and club them. (A/n: they dropped all methods of speaking, if you're wondering lol )

Kagome's arm was bleeding heavily and she felt a little faint but she pushed on, and managed to avoid the bear's swipes with its talons. She was glad that the young wolf had managed to avoid them too, it wouldn't do if there was another wolf hurt.

She turned to Toboe while dodging the bear's frantic blows to howl, _"Hey can you distract it and make it turn around, then I can take it from behind!"_ (a/n: It might seem cowardly but it's their best bet, okay?)

Toboe decided to trust this beautiful she wolf and complied, and then he growled at it to get its attention. It worked as the bear turned to hurt him, and then Kagome got ready.

She ran towards the tree by Cheza to get a running start, and then she started to run. She picked up more speed and then her haunches sprung from the ground, front feet brandishing sharp claws, and opened her mouth wide and she jumped onto it from behind. She grabbed it in the back of the neck and viciously attacked it with her claws as she scratched it as much as she could.

Then Toboe struck from the front and tore into it's stomach and blood gushed forth, the bear roared in anger and then started to fall back wards. Kagome jumped off it just in time as it fell to the ground and it couldn't get back up.

Kagome transformed into her human form with an _"Ookami Kagome_" and then she took her katana and stabbed it in the heart.

With one last guttural roar, it stopped breathing and was left to bleed on the forest floor. Kagome was at least 10 feet away from it and then she said, "Are you okay?"

Cheza appeared fine, and wasn't really scared since she couldn't have seen the blood shed anyway, and Toboe turned back into his human disguise. His amber eyes were sparkling in admiration for the she wolf in front of him. He said, "I'm okay, m-my name is T-Toboe," he blushed as he stuttered.

Kagome laughed and said, "Nice to meet you Toboe. And what is your name?" She asked Cheza.

Cheza looked up from where she was staring at the ground, and her pinkish-red eyes widened as she saw Kagome. She got up slowly and walked over to Kagome, and stared straight at her. She pointed to herself, and said, "This one's name is Cheza… This one has been waiting for you. This one knew you would come."

Kagome looked shocked. 'She knew I was coming? But she looks… Blind. She is a flower after all.' As she stared into those dark pink, almost red eyes, she found herself turning into her wolf form involuntarily. 'What the…?'

Cheza drew nearer, and knelt down to Kagome's level. Then she stretched her arms wide, and Kagome found herself walking closer. Then Cheza folded her arms around her and hugged her. Kagome instinctively leaned into the hug. 'Now I know how dogs feel…'

Cheza drew back a little and then she started petting Kagome's fur. It relaxed Kagome and she lay down on the ground so she could scratch her belly as well. Cheza continued to stroke her fur until she noticed Kagome's bleeding wounds.

She gasped and said, "Please Kagome, allow this one to treat your wound. You are hurt badly." She had tears in her eyes.

Kagome turned back to human form and said, "I have some bandages at my camp… Then you can treat it okay?" Cheza nodded, a bit sad, but stayed close to Kagome.

Toboe said, "Kagome, we were separated from our pack… We were looking for Paradise. Can you help us find our pack after you're healed?"

Kagome nodded and said, "And after you've had some food. You look starved, come on." She gestured towards the direction of her camp and started to walk.

Cheza held Toboe's hand while he walked right next to Kagome.

They walked for a couple of minutes until they reached Kagome's camp and she let down her shield, and then a squealing kitsune kit was heard as Shippō tackled Kagome. She fell backward with an "oof" and said, "Shippō!"

"'Kaa-san I was so worried about you!" He said. Kagome only hugged him and said, "Thanks Shippō-chan but I'm okay, and look I even brought new friends!" And pointed towards Cheza and Toboe. Toboe waved a bit with a small grin while Cheza had a gentle smile on her face.

Shippō was very excited and Kagome said, "This is Toboe, he is a wolf like me except younger." Shippō immediately took a brotherly liking to Toboe, and vice-versa. Then she introduced him to Cheza, who immediately cuddled Shippō, delighted in the small pup. Shippō thought she was nice and smiled, hugging her back.

Then Kagome sat everyone down and found the bandages, and said, "Cheza here," and handed them to her. Kagome changed into a wolf then because she wanted to and plus Shippō was scratching her back for her, and she was happy.

Cheza smiled a little and began to clean Kagome's wounds. She got some warm water and put some on it and Kagome flinched. Then Cheza took some herbs and wrapped some bandages over that and the wound.

Cheza smiled and said, "Kagome, this one has finished." Kagome bowed her head in thanks and said, _"Thanks Cheza. Can I do anything for you?"_ Cheza shook her head and said, "This one only wishes to know where Kiba is. Do you know where Kiba is?" She had sort of a painful look in her dark magenta-ish eyes.

"_I'm sorry Cheza… I don't know,"_ she said apologetically. Then a smooth, masculine voice said, "There's no need. We're here."

Out from the bushes stepped a man that any girl would obsess over. He had shaggy, handsome chocolate brown hair. He was tall and very muscled, and was perhaps a little bit older than she was. He wore pants, a dark jacket, and a shirt underneath that. However, Kagome could still see a clear outline of his six-pack and blushed. He also had beautiful dark sapphire eyes. She gasped a bit as she could see his wolf form, a magnificent white wolf with golden eyes.

From behind him came out a taller man with light platinum blonde hair, almost silver, it looked to be. It was tied back into a small ponytail. He wore all black leather, and in some places like his shoulders, it was a bit torn. On his chest she could see a large sort of x-shaped scar. Over his golden eyes he wore a pair of black shades. (HAHA, he got them back… He looks better with them on.) He was a gray color with the scar across his chest. She was instantly reminded of InuYasha and her eyes wavered a bit and looked away, this time spotting another newcomer.

This guy had brownish hair and brown eyes (I think… sorry I didn't get to see the anime T.T), and he was a little bit on the heavy side, but not that much. He wore cargo pants (well they look like it) like Kiba, and a jacket as well. He wore a big collar around his neck, and she could see that he wore it in his wolf form too.

'How come I didn't notice they were here?' She thought.

Toboe leapt to his feet. "K-Kiba, you guys found us!" He cried happily.

"Yes we did, it took us long enough, damn runt." Muttered the white/silver-haired wolf.

Kagome felt the fur on her back bristling (she's still in wolf form remember?) because she could feel Toboe step back in shame. _"Don't you talk to him like that!" _She barked at him, anger apparent in her sterling silver eyes. She was already attached to Toboe and thought of him as son of sorts, and plus Shippō really liked him too.

The wolf looked at her and said, _"What do you know, she-wolf!"_

"_Awww come on Tsume… She's a total babe. You should be welcoming her, not snapping at her," _said the one with the collar. Tsume looked away and snorted.

Kagome blushed a little bit, but grew angry because of Tsume's insult. _"My name is Kagome Higurashi," _she told them.

The one called Kiba nodded and said with a small smile, _"It is nice to meet you. My name is Kiba."_

She nodded and then the slightly heavy boy grinned at her and said, _"Hey I'm Hige! It's wonderful to meet a beautiful wolf like yourself."_

Kagome blushed a tiny bit but you couldn't see it, because she was a wolf, but they could smell her embarrassment. _"Thanks…" _

He grinned in welcome. Kiba twitched a bit, but nothing else happened. Kagome decided to change back to her human form now, and did so.

Immediately Hige's mouth hung open, while Kiba looked a tiny bit dazed and Tsume even looked at her. She immediately went up to Kiba and waved her hand around his face. "Ano… Kiba-kun, are you okay?" She didn't know what effect she had on people, she was able to stop a lot of men in their tracks, but she didn't know that.

He snapped out of it. "Yes, fine," he answered shortly and his deep blue eyes looked to the side for a moment. 'She smells like the air after a rainstorm. She smells of rain and lily flowers…' Somehow in his mind, she even smelt better than Cheza, which was pretty damn good in his opinion.

He then looked back at her, studying her a bit before saying, "How did you come upon Toboe and Cheza…? And how come that boy smells like fox?" He pointed to Shippō.

She laughed a little nervously. "Well, that's a long story and all…"

"We have time," he interrupted.

"I thought you said we had to get to Paradise as fast as possible?" Tsume, smirking.

Kiba gave him a look to silence him, but Tsume still kept the smirk upon his face. Kagome looked between the two, a bit confused. Hige, out of his stupor, chirped, "I wouldn't mind staying with a beautiful lady." Toboe sweat dropped. "Of course you wouldn't, Porky," said Tsume.

"At least I LIKE girls Tsume," he shot back at Tsume.

Kagome had a weird look on her face. "You don't like girls, Tsume-san?"

Tsume had a funny look on his face. "It's not like that. I just don't feel the need to try and hit on them every minute," he defended himself, clearly aiming the insult back at Hige and his womanizing ways.

Kagome giggled a bit. They reminded her of Miroku and InuYasha, well when InuYasha wasn't so much of a JACKASS.

They looked at her and both said, "What!"

She shook her head. "It's nothing. You just remind me of people I know… Anyways you wanted to hear the story, Kiba-kun?" She said politely.

He nodded. "Yes, please."

So she began her tale and finished right up until the point where they were now. "My mother told me to find Paradise with my brother, Sota… but he was taken away from me. I don't even know if he is alive or not… I heard gunshots so…" She looked away, feeling tears well up in her eyes.

A cool hand rested on her shoulder and Kagome looked back into dark sapphire eyes. "We will help you avenge your brother. Would you like to come with us… to Paradise?"

She was lost a bit in his eyes. They were so guarded, but in the same way so uncovered. She could see herself reflected in them… But she heard him ask the question and inwardly gasped. Her heart leapt in joy and she felt that perhaps she would now be able to fulfill her mother's wish. And perhaps she could now get revenge for Sota's death… "I would love to go," she said sincerely.

He smiled a little bit. "Okay, we'll set out in the morning."

"I will get a fire going," said Kagome, noticing that it had burnt out earlier. 'They must be so cold!' She immediately thought and jumped to start it. The others got what little things they had together. She had it going and noticed they didn't have a sleeping bag or anything. Her lip trembled a bit and then she decided she would unzip hers and spread it out all the way (you know so it's like a big square… lol) so they could sleep on it. She also got out the blankets and such. "You must be cold," she said with a shy smile. "You can sleep on here."

Hige grinned and said, "Thank you Kagome!" He immediately settled on it, considerably warmer. Tsume muttered something about not being cold, and sat by a tree whilst the others settled on it, all warm and snug. Kagome had Toboe on her right side, and Shippō on her left. Next to Toboe was Cheza, and then Kiba. Hige was nearby Shippō's right side.

The night cast a dark shadow over the world, and all was calm. All active creatures in the day turned to their homes to keep them safe as they slumbered, washing away the weariness accumulated throughout the day, and they slept in peace. All but two.

Tsume was very cold, and shivering. He looked at the happy sleeping wolves and felt a bit of jealousy, but kept it to himself. After a bit longer, he finally gave in and curled up on a spot by Kiba and Hige.

Unknown to him, one of Kagome's blue eyes opened, and saw this. She closed it, and smiled. 'I have a new pack, a new family… We will find Paradise together, I just know it.'

* * *

End of Chapter Three

**Vanya**: How was that? This chapter was okay, I liked it. I hope you all did, and please review… Or face my wrath :3 #Grins evilly#


End file.
